halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Boris and Clyde
Boris and Clyde is the seventh episode in the Gman Squad series created by Xanatos and the Janus Syndicate. It debuted on YouTube on April 5, 2009 and introduced a new title card, which included Crackbone and Clyde along with the original . Premise In Bored Meeting, Crackbone blows up the train en route to the Gman Squad Studio, and shoots down STEV, Bulgey, and possibly Gerald in the process. Those who die land outside heaven; the scene starts a reference to the end of Grunts where one G-man says "This place is really dusty". They end up right outside the Pearly-Jerly Gate, wondering how to get in, and accidentally shoot the security guard, Saint Barney, in their confusion. Back on Earth, at the end of Bored Meeting, the Matrix Gman comes into the studio and captures Xanatos and Wolfer. They end up in a dark room with only a barred window and their captor brings in a weak (or dead) Crackbone, stating that when the last two remaining cast members (Boris and Clyde) are dead, he will kill them next. Big Entrance Boris and Clyde make their way out of the water, Clyde in a buggy crashing into some Combine soldiers and Boris hacking one with a crowbar. He later joins the buggy and find a train. Clyde suggests there's money in the train but they find out (as stated by the train operator) that the Combine's totalitotarian society makes them currency-free, and they kill him. The Gman Show: The Future of Machinima Part 1 "Xanatoast" hosts a contest between STEV, X23, and the unseen winner of the Gman Squad initiation contest to see what they think is the future of machinima, with the winner taking Clyde to a dinner at a restaurant of their choice. STEV comes first and tells that machinima makes an art out of video game cutscenes and fans had made their own cutscenes by making various sounds and combining them to make a song. His clip is titled "Aherdaberd Chigga-Chigga", and features STEV and two other people shooting at a bird and various other things. Talking Politics Online With Crackbone Crackbone and a random person talk random stuff about the government and the guy's website, with Crackbone making his usual insults and featuring a poster behind him of the Braindawgs logo. Trying To Get Over The dead Gmen try to get through or over the gate to heaven by stacking themselves, using bombs on the gate itself, and using their tau cannons to Gauss jump upwards, with results that fails to make them achieve their goal. The Chase Meanwhile, Clyde and Boris hear an alarm, and notice several Combine soldiers chasing after them, who later to enter vehicles for a chase. The Gman Show: The Future of Machinima Part 2 X23 comes into the show doing a barrel roll. His video is a bad quality frag video featuring himself "pwning" in Counter-Strike: Source, which features his favorite group Lincoln Park. Xanatos has enough of the video and leaves, forgetting the winner of the initiation contest. The Deaths of Boris, Clyde and Zimbabwe The vehicles continue chasing, and Boris suggests Clyde to use the toolgun he found earlier, which works in repelling the chasers. They then find the Matrix Gman in front of a destroyed car, and he leaves ignoring them. As they arrive at Lighthouse Point, however, suddenly, several Combine soldiers pop out and shoot them, and Zimbabwe comes in and asks if they're dead or not, but he too is shot by the Combine and dies with them. The respawned train operator comes to the corpses and finishes off with "What now.. ya faggot?" Notes *Boris and Clyde's death places are in a map in the end of the Half-Life 2 location Highway 17 in the chapter Sandtraps. *With Boris and Clyde dead, it will be assumed that the Matrix G-man will execute his two captives. Category:Gman Squad Category:Gman Squad episodes